The purpose of the NIMH Chemical Synthesis and Drug Supply Program is to synthesize and provide essential compounds that are unavailable from commercial sources to stimulate basic and clinical research relevant to mental health in areas such as the molecular pharmacology and signaling of CNS receptors, longitudinal studies to evaluate the molecular, biochemical, and behavioral actions of psychoactive compounds, and functional brain imaging in primates and humans. The objectives of the contract are to synthesize non-GMP compounds and GMP (Good Manufacturing Practices) compounds. Approximately 20% of the chemical syntheses may constitute proprietary compounds. Compounds synthesized under the contract could include, but are not limited to, psychoactive drugs, selective ligands for CNS receptor subtypes, ion channel modulators, signal transduction agents, peptides, small molecules, radiolabeled ligands for autoradiography or neuroimaging, chemicals, probes, and synthetic intermediates. The Contractor will store and maintain new and existing compounds in the NIMH Chemical Synthesis and Drug Supply Program Inventory, maintain an electronic database of compounds with analytical and technical information, distribute compounds to investigators, and maintain an electronic inventory of shipments. It is anticipated that synthesis requests will be submitted from a variety of sources including NIH- funded research programs, biotechnology companies, small pharmaceutical companies, or other sources. It is expected that the chemicals or drugs synthesized and distributed by this program will provide individual investigators with conceptual leads for basic and clinical studies of the neurobiology and treatment of mental disorders.